Winning Prize
by bureas
Summary: Black grew up hearing all about THE Red, and as he traveled Unova, thought about one day meeting Red. After he becomes champion, he goes to Mt. Silver to battle him. What will he receive is he wins? BlackJackShipping.


_(Another crack shipping for you people~! What is it this time? BlackJackShipping. AND IT'S THE BEST! It is one of my favorite shippings now! And I, the Self Proclaimed Master Of Crack Shipping Stories (also known as SPMOCSS...XD), have decided to write about it! And-_

_Random Student: *raises hand* Uhm, Sensei, What is the shipping? you're ranting again..._

_Me: Ah...You're right. :D It's RedxBlack! It holds alot of promise no?_

_Class: "Ah.." "Yes..." "Not bad!"_

_Kreen Oag, my imaginary enemy who likes to kill my inspiration: *snort* Ha! Yea right! You suck at crack shippings! That's why you're a self proclaimed master!_

_Me: *throws bucket at Kreen*_

_Kreen: OW! What was that? !_

_Me: Just shut up, brain killer! Dx_

_Without furthur ado...The story...sorry If I waste your time...xD And no, I don't own pokemon.)_

**Winning Prize**

He had grown up hearing about a guy his age who had become the Kanto champion. He heard stories left and right about how strong his pokemon were, how he fought a dangerous criminal organization and disbanded them, about his partner pikachu that never left his side, and how all the girl's were practically in love with him.

Black wanted that kind of attention. He had that ambition in his head when he started on his journey with Cheren and Bell, with his new pokemon he named Poka, a tepig. He traveled throughout Unova, fighting a organization of his own that called themselves Team Plasma. Practically opposite from the team in Kanto that **HE** fought, those guys said they wanted to free pokemon from trainers instead of use them to thier will. Thier king was obviously clouded by his own ambitions, and Black decided to do anything to stop him.

He felt an electrifying feeling as Lenora handed him that black orb, saying that if he was a chosen hero like N, he could battle alongside the other dragon inside it and defeat him. Cheren said he was the perfect man for the job, White had no problem saying if anyone could do it, it was him. Who else had deduction skills like him? However, he was only like that if Munna ate his dreams...If she didn't, his head that was filled with dreams of becoming Unova champion, becoming a hero, and one day defeating the Kanto champion would overload. That was one of the things he secretly hated about being so ambitious.

In what felt like no time at all, though, Black defeated all the gyms, pummled the league, and found himself face to face with N, who looked so calm beside the great Reshiram. N wasn't the only one to be calm though, for Black was too. He had Zekrom. Zekrom finally revealed himself as he came in to confront N. Obviously, Black prevailed. N lost to him, and decided to leave with his last words being "You have a dream, Black. Reach it!".

...And that was exactly the reason why Black found himself trudging through the snow that fell on Mount Silver.

Black coughed loudly and tightened his scarf to where he could barely breath. It was incredibly cold up here. He couldn't help but mentally curse the Kanto champion for residing in such a place. Why would he?

"Arceus, Enbu, you're so lucky you're a fire type." Black said to his Emboar that was walking alongside him.

Enbu snorted and stared at the Unova champion with a face that said "Hey, you're the one who wanted to come up here".

Said champion laughed as they stopped walking. "I know, I know, but I've waited practically two years to do this. I guess it's just in my nature to complain." he explained with a sheepish grin.

They both looked around. They had reached the top of the mountain, and didn't see a thing. Black started walking forward with a cautious look on his face, and Enbu followed behind a few steps.

Suddenly, from Black's left, a yellow body sparking with electricity shot at him. He noticed it just in time and shifted to the right, pointing at it. "Enbu, Fire Blast!" he ordered.

The Emboar did as commanded and hit the sparking thing head on. It stopped sparking as it skidded on the snow to glare at the two. It was a Pikachu.

Black's eyes widened. A Pikachu?

He lifted his eyes to look behind the Pikachu and saw who he was looking for. Wearing nothing but what would be probably be considered casual clothes and a red hat was him: Red.

Black couldn't help but grin as he pointed at him. "Red! I finally found you!" he shouted. "And I, the Unova Champion, challenge you to a battle! How will you answer?"

With a silent nod, Red took a pokeball off his belt and held it out.

"I accept." Red's voice said, making the air practically calm at his voice.

And with those words, the battle began almost automatically.

* * *

><p>"Ka!" Red's Pikachu yelped as it hit the ground and fell unconscious.<p>

Red was silent as he returned the electric mouse. Pikachu was his last pokemon, and Black had won with his Galvantula. Black could barely conceal his happiness as he cheered and danced around and thanked his pokemon. Red gave a faint smile to himself as he turned and began to walk away.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Black's voice called out, making the Kanto Champion stop.

Red turned as the trainer that had just defeated him ran up to him and held his hand out, grinning happily. "Thank you, Red! That was the most greatest battle I've ever experianced!" he said.

Confused, Red shook his hand and nodded slightly, staring at the brunette in confusion. People didn't usually do this when they battled him because they usually lost and ran off in shame, but even the people that won didn't do this.

"You know, I've been waiting a long time to meet ya!"

"...What?"

The brunette nodded. "As I grew up and traveled through Unova, everyone was always talking about you and how amazing you were. While I was trying to become Unova Champion, I always had you in mind. You know, to some day reach you." he grinned. "Guess it payed off, huh?"

Red's face shifted to an even more confused look. Why would someone do that? And for him of all people. Wasn't he usually called' terrifyingly powerful' or something by others? This boy in front of him was interesting...

"Ah yea, and what the heck are you doing up here in just that? Atleast wear my scarf, ya stupid!" Black scolded as he threw his scarf around Red's neck, giving a momentary shiver from the sudden cold brushing his neck.

Red continued to stare, saying nothing.

Black stepped back and looked up with a satisfied smile. "That's better. Anyway..." his smile returned to being a grin. "Just 'cause I wanted to meet you all this time doesn't mean anything, I still want my prize winnings! Haha! So, what do you give to all the others who win against you? I want that!"

"Okay." the raven haired young man said, smiling a little.

"So what is it?" Black asked, his eyes shining innocently.

"This." was all Red said before he grabbed Black by the wrist and pulled him towards him, kissing him on the lips.

Seven seconds later when Red released Black, Black's face flushed as he waved his arms frantically, stammering on practiaclly every word as he spoke.

"W-What? What was that? I-I Didn't mean t-that!" Black stuttered.

He continued talking, but Red wasn't really listening. He stared at him as Black talked, but was thinking about how interesting that kiss felt as he played with Black's scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"I-I mean, really! I-I-" Black continued, but was cut off as Red kissed him for a second time.

The only thing Black could do this time was faint from it all and be caught by Red. Red stared down at the brown haired boy in his arms with a hint of confusion in his eyes. Why did he faint? Everytime he lost (which was usually to girl trainers), they'd always ask for a kiss. Black must've been differant from them , he guessed.

"...I like him better than them anyway." Red thought out loud as he picked the boy up to take him somewhere out of the snow.

**END.**

_(TADA~! Whatcha think? :D I like it! XD I'll be doing another BlackJackShipping story soon, but it's not finished yet...See you later, and hope ya liked this! ^^ and I made this Romance/Humor because of the kinda comedic ending...xD)_


End file.
